1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device providing gaming functions in accompany with audio effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most portable electronic devices such as mobile telephones provide gaming function without any accompany audio effects thereby limiting interaction with video games.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.